


Dancing Across the Keys

by fatedfeathers



Series: Sing Us a Song, You're the Piano Man [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: Georges reflects on his boyfriend's music.





	

There were few things Georges loved more than his boyfriend. One of them was being asked by said boyfriend to listen to a new piano piece he was working on. Georges knew how important the piano was to Philip, and was always surprised when he was asked.

Sometimes, Phil had recorded parts he wanted Georges to listen to. Other times, Georges’s favorite times, Phil would play the piano for Georges.

Watching Philip play the piano was an experience in and of itself, whether it was an original composition or merely him practicing scales or playing with his sister. Anything to do with the instrument seemed to temper his firey personality without dampening his passion. He relaxed, his fingers dancing across the keys like water over rocks as the music flowed through the room.

Georges loved watching Philip’s hands dance across the keys, his long fingers finding the right ones without looking, as if the piano were merely an extension of himself.

He loved watching Philip sway with the music, how he was almost in a trance as he played, like nothing existed but him and the notes that poured out of his fingers.

  
And when, at the end, Phil would ask for Georges's honest opinion on his piece, Georges would place a gentle kiss to the top of his head or a chaste kiss to his lips and reply, honestly, “Wonderful.”


End file.
